Deflowering
by obasan45
Summary: Summary: The before-s and after-s of Li Koyu's much anticipated deflowering. Time-Fit: Before NON-EXISTENT BREASTS. In relation to TWIN IRISES, this fits within Chapter 4. Warning: Yaoi. Pairing: Shuei/Koyu, with support from Ryuki, Shoka, Kijin, Reishin.


**Summary: The before-s and after-s of Li Koyu's much anticipated deflowering.  
>Time-Fit: Before <strong>_**Non-Existent Breasts**_** . In relation to **_**Twin Irises**_**, this fits within Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**  
><strong>Rating : PG13<strong>  
><strong>Genre : HumourFamily  
>Warnings : YaoiBoys' Love**  
><strong>Pairings : ShueiKoyu**

* * *

><p>Ryuki decided to just ask.<br>"What's with the constant opening and shutting of your mouth? Are you unable to breathe, or do you have something to say?"

Koyu glared, but kept his mouth firmly shut.

The young emperor laughed. It was a bad thing, but he enjoyed getting his tutor/advisor all flustered.  
>"Trouble with your new lover?"<p>

Red-faced, sputtering, and ... yuuuuup, he chokes.

"While you choke, I'll answer the obvious. Yes, I know that, for the past two days, Shuei and you spent the afternoon in the Archives, doing unmentionable things. I also know that your father enlisted his good brother's help to make the Archives available for your deflowering. What? You didn't know that?"

Koyu knocked his forehead on the table repeatedly.  
>"This is so humiliating. I think I'm going to die."<p>

"Since you're already thoroughly embarrassed, why don't you just say what's on your mind?"

"Two whole afternoons, and Shuei still hasn't ... Your Highness, are you top or bottom?"

His Highness burst out laughing.  
>"That's enough to get you demoted and exiled!"<br>He became serious, or at least close to it.  
>"Are you so impatient to lose your virginity, Koyu?"<p>

Koyu blushed furiously.  
>"I'm not!"<br>His innate honesty rebelled against that answer.  
>"I mean, that's not the point!"<p>

"So what's bothering you? Oh, by the way, I love your honesty."  
>Ryuki noted that Koyu was too preoccupied to respond to that dig.<p>

"Shuei said he's had sexual thoughts about me for months. I said the same to him. Why would he hold back? Is it a psychological barrier? He's never done it with a man before."

"Hmmm ... what have you two done so far?"

"What? You can't expect me to list them!"

"Will you answer yes-or-no questions?"

Koyu nodded.

"Has Shuei touched your entrance?"

Koyu blushed, but nodded.

"Fingers? Lips? Tongue? Cock?"

Squirming, Koyu dutifully nodded four times.

Ryuki laughed in relief.  
>"I wouldn't worry about psychological barriers, Koyu. Let Shuei take his time."<p>

* * *

><p>Shuei broke the royal seal on the envelope.<p>

_Just do it already, you imbecile._

* * *

><p>"What ... "<br>Shuei dropped the letter on Ryuki's desk.  
>" ... is the meaning of this, Your Highness?"<p>

Ryuki grinned.  
>"So why haven't you done it yet?"<p>

"Don't the royal spies have anything else better to do?"

"Not from my spies."

"Whose then? Lord Reishin's?"  
>Shuei groaned.<br>"Good grief! Is it any wonder that I haven't done it? With half the court breathing down my neck!"

"So why haven't you done it yet?"

Shuei looked at Ryuki strangely.  
>"You're serious?"<p>

"Yes."

"As you already know, Your Highness, I had long accepted that Koyu didn't want me as a lover. He surprised me two days ago by initiating a kiss. My only knowledge with regards to it was that oil was essential, and that, if not done properly, it would cause much pain for the recipient. I needed information, and practice, of course, so I approached Lord Reishin."

Ryuki's eyes opened wide.  
>"Who in the right mind uses his potential lover's FATHER for practice?"<p>

Shuei laughed.  
>"That's a good one, Your Highness. Lord Reishin provided me with a manual, a bottle of the finest scented oil, and told me to go practice – on myself. That was yesterday. Last night, in the privacy of my bedroom, I diligently explored uncharted regions."<p>

"Ah so. All ready?"

"Your Highness ... "

"What?"

"Are you top or bottom?"

Ryuki sighed.  
>"I give up. I shall make an official announcement during morning court tomorrow."<p>

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Shuei. I'm both. What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Reishin hissed.<br>"Kijin! You're falling out of step!"

"You're lucky I'm not falling asleep! Dragging me out of bed after two hours of vigorous sex!"  
>Kijin grumbled, adjusting his steps to match Shoka's.<p>

Shoka chuckled in sympathy. The only thing keeping him awake was the absurdity of their situation. Reishin, with a lantern, searched the Archives inch by inch. Kijin and himself manoeuvred huge screens to shield the light of the lantern from patrolling palace guards.

"Will no one tell me what is going on?"  
>Turning to Kijin, Shoka tried again.<br>"Secretary Ko?"

"Ask your brother, Lord Shoka."

"Reishin?"

"We're searching for something Koyu lost in the Archives this afternoon."

"Ah so ... would that be his virginity?"

Kijin laughed, almost dropped his screen, and fell out of step again. The two screens separated, and a dark figure slipped through.

"You don't have to look any further, I've already taken it. The article, that is, and of course, Koyu's virginity."  
>Shuei grinned.<br>"Good evening, Lord Reishin, Lord Kijin, Lord Shoka."

Reishin raised his lantern.  
>"Good lord, General Ran, you positively glow!"<p>

Ran Shuei was good-looking. In a snug black outfit, and with his top-knot unadorned, he was stunning.

"Indeed, Reishin, the more austere the outfit, the more it sets off perfection. Good evening, General Ran."  
>Shoka smiled warmly.<p>

"I think Reishin meant the after-sex glow, Lord Shoka."  
>Kijin turned to Shuei.<br>"Congratulations, General Ran."

"Thank you."  
>Shuei stepped towards Reishin.<br>"Especially you, Lord Reishin. You overcame your reservations, resolved the misunderstanding between Koyu and I, provided the manual and oil, secured the Archives, and you ... "  
>Shuei's voice caught in his throat.<br>" ... approve of me."

Hazel eyes glowed beneath hooded lids.  
>"I'm glad that I was wrong about you. Brother Shoka and Kijin's good opinion of you were instrumental in getting me to even talk to you."<br>Reishin half-smiled.  
>"The rest is your own credit, Shuei."<p>

Shuei turned to Shoka and Kijin.  
>"Thank you ... "<br>His voice trailed off.  
>"What did you just call me, Lord Reishin?"<p>

"Shu-ei."  
>Tilting his head a little, Reishin asked,<br>"Do you mind, Shuei?"

"Mind? Mind? Why, I ... "  
>Shuei wiped his tears, and smacked himself on the head.<br>"Good grief, I'm as emotional as a pregnant woman!"

Kijin laughed softly.  
>"It's alright, Shuei, we won't tell Koyu."<p>

"It wouldn't matter, Kijin, given the mush Shuei spouted earlier this evening."

"What do you mean, Lord Reishin?"

"You two were standing on the other side of my courtyard wall when you kissed Koyu goodnight ... and did whatever else that made you realize he was missing an article of clothing."

Shoka cut in.  
>"Really, General Ran, must you grope my nephew in the street?"<p>

"I ... it was a side alley, and I was only running my hands ..."

Shoka laughed.  
>"Save the details! What I <em>do <em>want to know, is why Reishin and you deem it necessary to retrieve that article in the wee hours of the night?"

"Ah-haha ... Koyu writes his name on every single piece of clothing. The palace is cleaned before the gates open. I needed to find it before the servants do. So I scaled the palace walls."  
>Shuei looked at the huge screens, the lantern, and how the three were dressed.<br>"But obviously there's some other way in!"

"Reishin's web of influence runs through every layer of society. Oh, you can walk out the gates with us."

"It's faster over the walls. Koyu needs to know that his reputation will not be ruined! Goodnight."

"Wait! What article of clothing would cause such embarrassment?"

Shuei laughed, and winked.  
>"Secrets are meant to be kept, Lord Reishin, even from fathers!"<p>

Reishin watched Shuei as he left the Archives.  
>"His hands are free. It must be small enough to fit in his clothes ... "<p>

"Why speculate, Dumpling?"  
>A thought occurred to Kijin,<br>"Just how much of this search was fueled by a genuine desire to help, and how much by curiosity?"

Ignoring Kijin's question, Reishin mumbled to himself.  
>"Laundry! Damn, that toothless Aunt To is especially fond of Koyu, she would never reveal ... "<p>

"Reiiiiiiii-shin."

"Huh? Yes, Brother Shoka?"

"You're not being very mature, are you? Let's leave. I want to get some sleep before daybreak."

Reishin muttered under his breath.  
>"Did I ever claim to be mature?"<p>

"Never mind the Big Bad Brother, Dumpling."

"You spoil him, Secretary Ko."

"And why not?"

Smiling, Shoka led the way out of the Archives.

* * *

><p>" ... we are so lucky ... "<br>Shuei kissed down Koyu's neck.  
>" ... to have everyone's ... support ... "<p>

Koyu arched.  
>"Let's do them proud then."<br>He pulled Shuei against his groin.  
>"Are you wearing yours?"<p>

"Yes, but yours is still in my pocket."

"I'm at home. It's late at night. No one will see the stain."

Shuei didn't need any more encouragement. He returned the pressure, pinning Koyu's pelvis against the garden wall. They kissed, necked, groped, ground against each other and came, still standing in their clothes.

Unable to keep their hands off each other during the workday, Koyu had designed a tiny article to take care of pants-wetting. It allowed them to have super-quickies, fully-clothed.

"Here you go - _Property of Li Koyu_!"  
>The article was pulled out of Shuei's pocket and waved about.<br>"Hot Topic: Top Civil Servant Wears Padded Thong!"  
>It was then stretched out to its full length.<br>"The Great Reveal: Li Koyu's Phenomenal Inches!"

"Idiot."  
>Laughing, Koyu snatched the thong from Shuei.<br>"Thank you for saving my reputation, Shuei, _and _saving Lord Reishin from a seizure!"

"Ah yes, that too."  
>Shuei smirked.<p>

"Why do you look so pleased?"

"After-sex glow?"

Koyu ran his fingers across Shuei's grin.  
>"No ... there's more."<p>

The grin grew.  
>"Tonight, I became <em>'Shuei' <em>to your father and Lord Kijin."

Koyu chuckled.  
>"Reward for your deed this afternoon?"<p>

"Ah-haha .. not exactly. Although your deflowering did attract a lot of attention!"

Watching Shuei scale the garden wall, Koyu reviewed his ... he hated that word ... deflowering. He was certain that fathers, adoptive or otherwise, do not generally orchestrate such matters! He was either very fortunate, or very unfortunate; both, probably. Koyu smiled.

The smile grew as his thoughts dwelled on the deed itself. Shuei's performance was a surprise. It was both passionate and uncertain, clumsy and skillful, gentle and forceful, considerate and selfish. He was visibly struggling to control his nerves, his needs, and his emotions. Shuei had cried after he came, but refused to admit it.

Koyu smiled, again. He would just enjoy that memory in secret. He would not want to change anything about their moment of consummation, not even the unintentional comedy! Koyu laughed out loud. Poor Shuei would most likely disagree.

He winced as he straightened up from the wall. Tired, sticky, and sore, he looked forward to a bath, crawling into bed, and cherishing the ache left by his ... deflowering. Koyu grinned sheepishly. He hated that word, but couldn't think of any other term that was as economical!

****[The End]****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes<strong>**

**The idea of Koyu's habit of labeling everything he owns is borrowed from the Korean television serial IL JI-MAE.**


End file.
